Megalo Station
The Megalo Station is a location in the city of Monopole. It is where Sonic and the others must race seven SCR-GPs to grab the meteorite. It is the only course where Sonic starts by falling and doesn't get electrocuted by moving forward through the starting area (in all the other courses, any racer could get electrocuted if they have bad timing). Story The story begins by the "meteor" falling. Then Tom. Sonic, Ash, Knuckles and Tails are seen driving on a futuristic road toward Megalo Station. Tails is driving the car and telling Sonic about the meteor that fell last night. Upon entering a tunnel, a surveillance camera identifies the ring shaped stone in Sonic's possesion. Suddenly MeteoTech robots burst out and began attacking them. After escaping into an elevator, Tails had his suspicions about why the robots are on a rampage. Upon attempting to leave the elevator, they were assaulted by more MeteoTech robots causing them to crash into the tunnel wall and be hurled out of the tunnel. Tails and Knuckles were able to avoid falling to their demise because of their ability to fly and glide. On the other hand, Sonic, Tom and Ash found themselves freefalling about 300 stories down. All of a sudden, the "stone" suddenly activated, subtracting gravity thus, saving Ash, Sonic, and Tom. They were surprised at what the stone did. Sonic was then playing with the "stone" for some fun. He then raced the MeteoTech robots in Megalo Station. Overview Like Metal City, this city is a futuristic city with many hovercars zooming about. The starting gate is in a futuristic train station that opens up to a freeway that has multiple branching paths, depending on the gear parts. The racer could gravity dive straight through the freeway, ride along a wall, smash through a parking lot, ride in a car, grind on a rail, or use an air ride. No matter which path a racer choose, they will end up back at the train station. The city of Monopole, where Megalo Station is located, is much more streamlined then Metal City was. It functions more as a regular city in the future with mass transport by train, parking lots, gardens, and freeways compared to how Metal City functioned like a giant highway. The course contains a total of 3 rails for speed types, one blue rail being connected to a red rail at the start of the level after the first trick ramp. This rail if, if connected properly leads you to pass the trains in the shelter right beneath it. The second and single rail is around the end just after the only Gravity Dive in the course, leading a racer to the top right passage near the ending. The course contains a total of 2 power-type shortcuts. The first one, being on of the more tricky ones, is accessible right after the open passage way for the use of the Gravity Control boost. To access it, the racer must use Gravity Control right before the ramp and head towards the extreme right, the player then enters a tunnel free for all types. However inside the tunnel there a bunch of cars that only Power-Types can easily break through. The second shortcut is next to the second rail in the course, leading the player across a passage to a shorter one. The course contains 1 Flight-Type shortcut after the only Gravity Dive in the game near the open passage around the end, leading the player to the same place as the last grind shortcut. Gallery Musical Themes The music played in the level is entitled "Through Traffic". It has a fast-paced techno beat, best suited for racing in the advanced city. Trivia *This track's opposite, Nightside Rush, is actually Megalo Station backwards. Category:Locations Category:Monopole locations